Bios for TFP OCs and Characters
by Invader Kathy Starsky
Summary: Here are some bios for my TFP AU series. Don't like the bios I make. Don't read. Some are OCs, others are characters from other TF universes that I just bring into the TFP universe.


Bios for TFP OCs and Characters

Since I don't have the equipment to upload things onto my dA account and I'm still trying to figure it out, I will be uploading the bios onto fanfiction. Note that even if I do manage to work out dA I still will upload this bio fic. Here's the first chapter. I will say this beforehand; any haters will be ignored and any flamers will be flamed. Don't like my characters or bios, there's the return button.

Chapter 1: Sasha Morgan

Name: Sasha Luna Morgan

Gender: Female

Age: 15 (16 later in the series)

DOB: January 21

Species: Human

Race/Ethnicity: 25% French, 25% Jewish, 25% English, and 25% Caucasian

Family: Susan Morgan (mother), Nate Morgan (father), Mabel Morgan (paternal grandmother), Noah Morgan (paternal grandfather, deceased), and several relatives (including her Aunt Lizzie, Uncle Ted, and her cousins Ruby, Chrissie, and Jeremy).

Friends/Allies: Chip Chase, Raoul Sanchez, her grandmother, Sawyer Storm (later crush/boyfriend), Zettabyte (Cybertronian guardian and best friend), Jack Darby, Raf Esquivel, fellow Earth Club members, some of the ghosts from the Ghost Zone, Adalia Gonzalez (minor OC), and Colette LaChance (minor OC).

Enemies: Miko Nakadai (on and off), Bulkhead, Silas and M.E.C.H., Vince, and anyone who bullies her or Zettabyte.

Appearance: Slightly pale skin, pitch black hair that goes a more than a few inches past the shoulders (later has a small buzzcut on lower right the side and a amethyst purple highlight on the left), purple-violet eyes with slight blue rings around the pupils, slim build with slight curves, and usually wears gothic/dark clothing.

Height: An inch or two taller than Miko.

Occupation: high school student at Memorial HighSchool in Jasper, member of the high school Earth Club, helper at the Jasper Animal Sanctuary, and the Jasper Willowfern Greenhouse.

Personality: Opinionated, stubborn, loyal (to her loved ones), individualistic, creative, considerate, sometimes defensive and distrustful, and mostly down-to-Earth.

Strengths: She cares deeply for those who can't defend themselves and listens to those who care and wish to help her (like her grandmother). She hard-working and doesn't expect special treatment. She's not afraid to ask questions if she's curious or suspicious about things.

Weaknesses: If someone lies to her, betrays her trust, insults her beliefs or hurts her loved ones, she will hold a grudge. Gets violent when those close to her are threatened. Sometimes if a person gives a bad impression or displays a mean streak or bullying behavior, they are automatically on her "hit list" (lists of people she hates or won't trust). This often makes it hard for her to listen and work with said person if the situation calls for it.

Talents/Hobbies: She has a green thumb when she gardens and is capable of making healthy, tasty vegan or vegetarian food for herself and others. She has a knack for drawing or making designs. She is an adequate babysitter and animal caretaker (though she prefers the latter).

Electronics/Tools/Weapons: Smartphone, Swiss Army knife, Multi-tool, and any gadgets (bat-shaped watch/compass/EMP tazer, spy camera/recorder choker, spy drones, etc.)

Likes: Nature/helping the environment, anything gothic, dark, or spooky, hanging out with Zettabyte, gardening, watching any wildlife, and web chatting with her grandmother and friends

Dislikes: Bullies, animal abusers, anything that harms the environment and the wildlife, people who only want to be her friends for money, anyone who tries to make her someone she's not, and prissy people/objects.

Background: Sasha was born and raised in New York. Her great-grandfather, George Morgan, was a great engineer and mechanic which led to him starting a chain of successful and ethical auto shops, ensuring the wealthy living of his present day descendants. However, Sasha was never quite fond about using family's money to gain things like friendship, popularity, or attention. This was also the result of her paternal grandparents influence as they taught her to be individualistic (like they did with her father and his siblings). She took their lessons to heart.

One day when she was 6, she saw a news report about cows that were mistreated on a farm and decided from then on to become a vegetarian/vegan with the support and help of her grandparents. A few years later, just as she was entering middle school, Sasha got in on the Goth scene as she had enough of the bubble-headed, snooty girls that her mother tried to get her to befriend. It wasn't long before she started getting involved in school activities that aimed towards helping the environment, animal shelters, or people in need. She had no problems with bullies as she had her words to fight back with and was smart enough to send anonymous notes to the teachers. It was in the seventh grade that she met paraplegic, computer genius Chip Chase and music-loving, street punk Raoul Sanchez. The three became fast friends and quite a trio. However, a few days before tenth grade would begin, a group of bullies attempted to push Chip down some concrete stairs at the skate park. That was the last straw for Sasha. Using her self-defense learning, she beat Chips would-have-been assaulters black and blue, only getting a few bumps and scrapes in the process.

While Chip escaped unharmed and the police arrested the hoodlums, Sasha' parents were alarmed by the danger she was in. As a way to keep her safe (and try to get her to interact with other teens), they decided to send her to live with her Uncle Ted (her father's older brother) and her Aunt Lizzie in Jasper, Nevada. What her parents didn't count on was the fact that Ted and Lizzie were preparing to travel for a couple of months since all three of their children had left for college (Sasha's cousins; Ruby, Jeremy, and Chrissie). Luckily, they were able to ask their neighbors, Nora and Patrick Sanderson (Miko's host parents), and their retired maid, Sofia, to check on Sasha here and there. Upon arriving, Sasha was immediately greeted by her Uncle Ted and Aunt Lizzie, before they helped her get settled in, showed her around Jasper, and guided her to preparing for school before they left Thursday night.

Attending school Friday, she meets several new faces, including Jack, Raf, and Miko. But Sasha especially hits it off with soccer player, Sawyer Storm, and baker duo, Adalia Gonzalez and Colette LaChance. Impressed by Sasha' standing up to Vince and thinking that Sasha "needed help" to "come out of her shell", Miko let the air out of the tires of Sasha's electric bike and offered her a ride home. And what Miko meant by "home", she meant to a monster truck rally, which Sasha despises due to the misuse of old cars and the unnecessary fumes being spouted into the air. Despite Sasha's protests, Miko insisted on her staying. After convincing Miko to let her go "get some snacks," Sasha tried to sneak out of the stadium. Not too long after she was managed to slip out of Miko's vision was there an "earthquake" (which was actually Bulkhead and Breakdown brawling near the stadium support systems) which caused the stadium to start falling apart. In the ensuing chaos, Sasha was almost crushed by falling debris. To her utter shock, a black and white Cybertronian (though she didn't know at the time) was using his body to shield her from the falling rubble before picking her up and running away from the disaster.

Once they were far away from the dangerous wreckage of the stadium, Sasha's rescuer placed her down and prepared to leave but she wouldn't have it. Calling out for him to stop and come back, she walked up to him, thanked him, and asked for his name which he politely revealed was Zettabyte. When she complimented his green "eyes" (optics) and his black and white and finish, he was puzzled until he looked down at his body and became slightly panicked. Sasha was confused and worried until she saw his optics and paint job change into a deep ruby red and dark sapphire blue while trying to keep himself from phasing into the ground. She was able to calm him down and get an explanation from him. After the explanation was finished, she shared a bit of her life with him. It was then that the two realized that they were somewhat kindred spirits. She then offered to help him find an Earth vehicle alt. mode to which he agreed. Arriving at Jasper's Morgan's Modest Auto Shop, they looked through the cars until they came across a hybrid sports car. Zettabyte eagerly scanned it after Zettabyte was told that hybrid and electric cars are more eco-friendly. Not too long after that, Zettabyte drove Sasha home before the Sandersons even got to the front door to check on her. Just as Zettabyte was about to leave again, Sasha invited him to rest in her garage (in vehicle form of course). And that is when their friendship truly began.

Quote: "If you have friends who only stick around you for your money, then you need a change of friends."

 **FACTS & QUIRKS**

Besides black, Sasha loves dark colors and earth tones. She will only wear bright colors for job/action requirements or for a special occasion. The only time she will wear even a little bit of pink is for Breast Cancer Awareness Month.

She loves all animals, insects/arachnids, and plants, even those that are naturally pink.

While she is uneasy with the idea of dissection, she still succeeds in biology/physiology, but only because the teacher only uses animals that passed away due to natural causes.

Despite her vegetarian/vegan diet, Sasha loves sweets (vegan or not) and junk food like most teens her age (with no meat like beef, pork, chicken, turkey, fish, etc. of course). However, she only eats these when she's in a certain mood and doesn't eat a whole bunch in one day. If she can, she tries to eat such items like these that have natural ingredients or else she eats only a tiny bit every other few days.

While she does stay fit, she detests most sports.

While she does interact with Jack and Raf every so often, her main new friends are Sawyer, Adalia, and Colette.

Sasha only eats eggs and dairy products if they are organic or come from animal that are well-treated.

Sasha has a slight fear of puppets (pupaphobia) which is the result of one time watching a horror movie about puppets at a slumber party with some "plastics" (her term for the self-centered, close-minded girls her mother use to set her on play dates with).

The day after she and Zettabyte meet, she finds a black female Burmese cat whom she names Midnight and allows to follow her to school, like a secret pet.

She was the first one to ever call Zettabyte by a nickname (Zetta/Zee). She also inspired him to call his ghost half Phantom Z. She hates it when Miko calls Zettabyte "Zee Zee."

She was signed up for self-defense classes by her parents and grandparents when she was 8 after one of her cousins (on her mother's side) was almost abducted.

She doesn't mind talking or socializing with some non-Goths from time to time.

Despite eating vegetarian/vegan foods high in iron, she still needs to take iron supplements once in awhile.

Sasha does very well in school, including P.E. but she tries to avoid being asked to try out for sports teams.

When she's annoyed or bored, she does yoga or sketches.

Sasha's Aunt Lizzie has garden that Sasha doesn't mind taking care of as being around plants reminds her of the greenhouse her grandfather built before his death, hence why she also helps at the greenhouse.

She keeps in touch with her grandmother and friends back home through letters and web chat.

Before his passing, Sasha was very close to her grandfather and even has a few keepsakes from him (ex. Her Swiss Army knife). He also taught her things like how to speak different languages, how to cook/bake, how to use herbs, etc.

Sasha is more closer to her dad than her mom, as she and him both were influenced and spent time with her grandparents.

She sometimes visits the Jasper Mellowfields Retirement Home as the elderly there remind her of her grandparents (she even meets an old friend of her grandmother's, Ruth Cunningham (minor OC)).

Her favorite holidays are Halloween and Christmas (though her family does celebrate Hanukkah at times).

Her favorite flavors are grape, blackberry, and dark chocolate.

Her favorite genres of movies and literature are horror, fantasy, and sometimes romantic tragedies.

Due to her diet, Sasha has never cooked meat before and if she ever did, she would burn it.

Thanks to her great-grandfather made and the successfulness of the chain auto shops, Sasha has a large number of relatives.

Along with the gadgets, Zettabyte also gives Sasha three drones disguised as plushies that she can clip to her backpack; Shadowfang (bat), Blacksky (raven), and Darkspinner (Black Widow spider).

Her distrustful attitude/rivalry with Miko stems from how Miko tricked her and how Bulkhead harasses Zetta.

In exchange for her teaching Zettabyte about Earth plants and wildlife, he teaches her about chemistry and vehicle repairs.

Why she doesn't trust the Autobots or Decepticons, Sasha has trust and faith in Zettabyte and respects his goals and ideals.

Despite being born a city girl, Sasha has always preferred open spaces and lush green fields in contrast with towering buildings and noisy streets.

Sasha aims to become a conservation scientist and environmental specialist.

After Unicron's attempted reawakening is thwarted, her parents decide to have her come back. Thankfully she and Zettabyte stay in touch and he allows her to take the drones and Midnight back with her to New York.

In the future, she and Sawyer meet again and start to date. They eventually get married and have a daughter name Selene and a son name Ian.

Her Zodiac sign is Aquarius, her birthstone is a garnet, and her birth flower is a carnation.

In the TFP world, she would be voiced by Tara Strong.

 **Characters who inspired Sasha:**

Sam Manson ( _Danny Phantom)_ (main inspiration): Loves the environment and Goth scene. Hates conformity, anything that hurts the environment, and anything that undermines her individuality. Rich but hates to flaunt it, loves her grandparent(s), great friends with the half ghost hero and has the same initials (SM). Also gets her looks slightly.

Creepie Creecher ( _Growing Up Creepie_ ): Loves anything strange and spooky. Likes creatures that most people would normally be afraid of or think are gross. Doesn't mind being friends with non-Goths. Isn't afraid to stand up for her friends, her beliefs, or herself. Willing to help any living thing in need.

Germaine ( _Neurotically Yours_ ): Loves to read and write dark poetry and stories. Hates perverts and sexists. Purple hair highlight(s). Knows how to tell off the rude people.

Ruby Gloom ( _Ruby Gloom_ ): Sees beauty, cuteness, and wisdom in freaky or strange things. Very kind and gentle for a Goth. Cares deeply for her friends.

Hayley Smith ( _American Dad_ ): Not afraid to go against authority to do what she believes is right. Very passionate and firm about her beliefs.

Gwen ( _Total Drama Island_ ): Loves natural sciences and cultures. Looks as a cold person but is actually very kind. Mature and independent. Believes in karma for the good and bad. Doesn't back down when she's threatened or when there's a challenge.

So here is the first of many bios to come. Jack, Raf, Vince, Miko, Chip, Raoul, the Autobots and Decepticons, and Sawyer Storm belong to Hasbro. Hope you enjoy reading it;3 Flamers will be flamed and haters will be ignored. And yes I will work on chapter 4 for "What Divides Us."

Until then, Happy Reading.


End file.
